


Too Close ( You Make It Hard To Let You Go)

by arnon_bleyheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, So much kissing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnon_bleyheart/pseuds/arnon_bleyheart
Summary: The moon shone from the window, making the moment even more enchanting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one. I just had the urge to write this after listening to The Habits Of My Heart By James Young  
> Enjoy! And go check out the song! It's amazing!

They danced slowly, following the soft rhythm of the music. The moon shone from the window, making the moment even more enchanting. James spun Tony around slowly before carefully drawing Tony back to himself by the waist. Both of them swayed softly, trapped in the moment, forgetting about anything and everything but themselves and their magical moment. Tony and James, not Iron Man or The Winter Soldier, not Avengers, just a genius sweetheart and a lovable ex-soldier with a beautiful prosthesis arm. They spun around one more time ,both smiling so sweetly at each other. James dipped Tony when the last note hits, kissing him softly but persistently on his plump lips, whispering his love towards his lover, watching as Tony laughed and whispered the same to him. Both of them smiled dopily in a comfortable silence for a while ,before Tony broke it.

“Not that I don’t like dancing , but my back is killing me in this position.” He pouted.

Bucky chuckled. His Tony is so cute when pouting. He kissed Tony’s cheek before helping him stood straight.

“Don’t be like that, doll.” He grinned cheekily.

“Like what?” Tony asked, still pouting, the cute bastard.

This time ,when James kissed him on his lips, it was downright filthy, forcing Tony to grant access for his tongue by biting on his lower lip. Tony moaned in his mouth, and let out a whine when James pulled away.

“Don’t be so cute”

James kissed Tony again, this time slower, with more emotions poured through it. Tony clung unto James’ neck ,leaning towards his boyfriend’s body. James’ like his anchor, and he will forever remember the day James knocked on his door, all messed up and eyes filled with so much pain, and begged for his forgiveness for killing his parents. Tony forgave him of course. It was never his fault. So Tony let him in, repaired his arm, promised to build a new one for him (“this is shit tech, Barnes. I can do so much better”), gave him home. At night, when nothing can shield them from the darkness that was always lurking on the back of their minds, they both sat down on Tony’s couch, trying to comfort each other with warmth and coveyed feelings even through the silence. The fell asleep like that most of the times, relying on each other’s body heat to keep the nightmares at bay.

Tony snapped out from his train of thoughts when Bucky bit on his neck lightly.

“Wha-what… James?” Tony suppressed a shudder when James kissed his jaw.

“You’re ignoring me, I don’t like it.” Bucky nip at Tony’s bottom lip possessively, making Tony gasp.

“Sorry, sunshine, ah, got a little distracted.” Tony said, but he tilted his head, baring his neck to James. He knows how the gesture drive the ex-soldier crazy. James growled against his neck sucked a particularly dark mark on the pale patch pf skin before pulling Tony even closer. Tony layed his head on James’ chest, and felt himself slowly lulled to sleep by the steady rise and fall of his chest. He snuggled closer, and Bucky melted, because Tony looked so beautiful and cute and all his. He placed a kiss on top of his forehead , and carried his sleepy boyfriend to their shared room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve stood rigid outside the window, both his hands clenched at his sides. Rain poured hard on his body, but he payed it no mind. His lips quiver and his muscle were tense. He watched as Bucky slowly carried Tony away, looking at Tony like Tony is his treasure, and Tony snuggling closer to Bucky while smilling . His hand tightened around the bouquet of flowers he brought with him, red petals falling down around him. He threw the bouquet to the ground, and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the ending. You can choose why Steve's jealous ( because he wants to date Bucky or because he wants to date Tony). Let me know what you think about this!


End file.
